


Say Something

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Heavy Angst, Heterochromia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Destruction, Soulmate AU, Yuri's Dad Is A Piece Of Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky can't help but remember all of the times life was spiralling out of control. And he can't help but think about how all his soulmate would be getting was damaged goods and he felt sorry for them.





	1. Damaged Goods.

The rhythmic sound of a faucet dripping water echoed through the otherwise silent house. It was pitch black, dust collected in the corners, almost as if nobody lived there. But, ah. Somebody did live there. Two people lived there. A young boy and his father. His mother had passed away years before, a type of cancer found in omega's taking the beautiful man away from them.

Since then, the father had dissolved into something that could only be described as a monster. Beer bottles and shot glasses that had been emptied of vodka littered the coffee table and the floor, giving away the unpleasant truth of alcoholism in a once joyous and happy family man. But now... all that was left was the corrupt shell of a man he had become to be.

It would probably have been fine if that was all it was. Just alcohol. But with needing to buy alcohol... comes needing money to buy it. And so, the man began to do horrible things in order to get it. The young boy remembered hearing his father crying at night after his soulmate had died, his eyes slowly losing all of their childish mirth. Until one day... the crying stopped. And that day, a line of no return was crossed.

He remembers the looks on their faces as it happened. The looks of pure joy as they pushed the young boy into the couch cushions, chuckling when the boy tried to escape their grasp. He remembers when the one who did it said, "Wow, for a little kid he sure has a pretty face and a nice body. Plisetsky sure did give us a good deal."

He remembers as they took turns, laughing at the tears that streamed down the child's cheeks, his neck being marked by the Alpha's holding him down. He remembers the feeling of their disgusting hands running up and down his lithe body. He remembers his father counting the money after the men were finsihed. But more than anything... he remembers exactly what was stolen from him.

Here he was, seven year old Yuri Plisetsky, wondering when the next time he would be sold for his body would be. He wiped at his eyes, his lower back numb to the pain after the nth time. He had eventually stopped crying, staring at the ceiling while his innocence was pried away from his fingers. 

He wanted so badly for it to stop. He wanted to go and live with his grandfather. He wanted his mother. In the back of his mind, Yuri wondered about his soulmate. His soulmate, who's brown eyes had given him courage to believe in something better before this happened, who would only receive damaged goods. 

Yuri's left eye was a beautiful brown, the color of chocolate. His mother had once said that his soulmate was probably beautiful. Possibly having dark hair and dark eyes to contrast against his own green eyes and blonde hair. He'd stayed up at night, his mother telling him how he and his father had met. It was the most romantic thing and Yuri... well, Yuri couldn't understand it.

He couldn't understand how someone as amazing as his mother had said had turned into such a monster. Into someone who sold their only child's virtue for liquor money. And now, he was crying. Wanting his mother as his father forced him to clean, despite the fact that the young boy could hardly stand. He knew it was wrong but at this moment... he wished his father dad and not his mother.

His mother wouldn't have done this. His mother would have stayed strong. His mother would have kept going for her son and for herself. Yuri found it ironic. Omega's were seen as weak and yet... his father was the weakest human being on the planet. And he... was an Alpha.

Yuri had looked up to his father, wanting to be an Alpha just like him. But then, he saw the greed that consumed his father and pushed him into who he now is. At first, it wasn't so bad. Yuri would find his father asleep on the couch, an empty beer can or two on the floor and he'd cover his father in a blanket and kiss his forehead, whispering a quiet, 'I love you, daddy. Always.'

However, as time progressed... it began to get worse. He'd be asleep on the floor, an empty case of beer next to his inebriated form and yet, Yuri would cover his father and kiss his forehead, the same quiet, 'I love you, daddy,' slipping from his tiny lips.

And then eventually, Yuri couldn't say it. It wasn't true. He didn't love his father. Not after that. Yuri wanted so badly to hate his father, run away and never look back, however... he couldn't. He couldn't hate his father. Despite what the man had put him through, he couldn't help but think of the man his mother had fallen in love with. His blonde hair, blue eyes and happy demeanor. The man who refused to touch alcohol as his own father had been an alcoholic. Funny turn of events, huh?

And somehow, Yuri couldn't help but think he deserved this. He deserves to have his childhood ripped away by those men. After all... it was his fault, wasn't it? It was his fault that his mother got that. He caused it. He had been warned that having Yuri would have horrible implications on his body and one day... his body just gave out. Wearing away until he died, leaving Yuri and his father to fend against himself.

He will always remember the day when he found his father stumbled into the house, smelling of alcohol and cigarettes. He remembered how his father glared and screamed, 'It's all your fault! You killed him! Give him back!' And he remembers how he had to hold the crying man until he fell asleep. And he remembered the next day. The day it all was taken away. The day his grandfather saved him.


	2. Despite It All

Yuri remembers what happened. He remembers when his grandfather found him, sobbing and covered in all sorts of liquids. He remembers when his father was arrested for child abuse, child prostitution and rape. He remembers his grandfather wrapping him up in a large coat, carrying him outside and placing him in the backseat. And Yuri's grandfather remembers the pitiful sobbing coming from their as he drove.

\------

"Yuratchka! Come! It's time for school!" He knocked on Yuri"s door, expecting to hear the usual quiet mumble and then see the blonde head pop from the doorway. However, it never came. What did come however, was a low whine. "Yuratchka?"

"G-Gramps... help me..." The voice was choked, causing the older man to nearly have a heart attack. He opened the door and then it hit him. That smell. Oh no. "W-What's happening...? It's so hot..."

"Yuratchka... you've presented." As an omega. The words die on his tongue as the thirteen year old sobbed, shivers wrecking his body, quietly mumbling his protests until he was practically screaming. The old man took hold of Yuri's wrists, not thinking. And at this... Yuri stops moving, flinching away, sobbing silently.

His grandfather realized what he'd done and pulled away. Yuri had once told him what had happened. How they would grab his wrists and hold him down, forcing him to give himself away. He hung his head and gently pushed Yuri to lay down, pulling the sheets up and sighing.

"Yuri. Do you... need anything?" Yuri knew what the old man was implying and he started to cry again.

"P-Please... don't make me..."

"Shh, Yuratchka. I won't make you. It's alright." 

The old man waited until the young boy fell asleep and he stood, grabbing his phone and calling the school to tell them that Yuri would not be attending classes for a while. And after that he did the only thing he knew how. He walked into the living room, sitting before the two temples before him. One for his own deceased wife and his son.

"Oh, Ykaterina... our son's own is growing up..." He kissed his index finger, pressing it to the small wooden frame that held a picture of a beautiful women with bright green eyes. He looked to his sons photo then. A blue eye and a green looking back at him. "Ivan... you'd be so proud of him... he looks just like you. I think that he'll look just like you do whwn he grows up. He has the most beautiful eyes, Vanya... I hope his soulmate will see just how amazing that boy is. He deserves a break..."

As Yuri lay in bed later that night, heat nipping at his feet, he decides to distract himself. "Dedushka?"

"What is it?" His voice was soft as he tried to keep the younger male calm. 

"Do you think... do you think my soulmate will be disappointed?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well... it's just... I'm damaged..."

"You aren-"

"Yes. I am. I am not good for anything. I cried earlier when you asked if wanted heat aids because I can't stand to think of doing those kinds of things after what happened. I hear what people say, dedushka. Omega's are only good for sex and taking their virginites. I have... neither of those."

"Listen to me, Yuri. You are so much mkre than your past. That was your father's mistake. What happened to you... that wasn't losing your virginity. My boy, you don't lose your virginity until you believe it. When and if, you lose your virginity, it will be romantic and with your soulmate. And if you don't, he'll have to realize that you are more than physical appearance. You are not damaged and you'd have to be blind to think you were. Understand?"

Yuri gave a meek nod and rolled over, burying himself under his blankets. Would his soulmate really accept him for his flaws and love him unconditionally, despite it all? Would his soulmate look past his odd personality and cold demeanour? Would he forgive Yuri for not having a virginity to give? Would he agree with Dedushka and say that virginities are something you chose to give away and not something stolen? 

No. Knowing his luck, his soulmate would force him as well. After all, that's all omega's were good for.


	3. When Eyes Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for at the end.

Yuri remembers how he felt that day. His left eye was tingling and he had a headache, causing the sixteen year old to become frustrated. He didn't understand why it felt like that and he thought of asking his grandfather, however the older man was sleeping and he had to go to school. He grabbed some ibuprofen and a glass of water, downing three quickly before running out the door.

When he'd gotten out of the door, he thought of going to the church or to see if they had any new cats in the pet stores but his instincts told him to make sure he was on time. So, he ran to the school building, adjusting his tie and wiping the line of sweat off of his brow. Everyone was looking at him, their scrutiny strong in the room. He could smell the teasing and judgment. And so, when an Alpha walked over with his group of friends and grabbed Yuri's chin, yanking it up and forcing the omega to look at him.

"Hmm. You look even better when you're sweating and panting. But, oh, you're to much of a prude, aren't you? No. Wait. You're just damaged." The words burned a hole through Yuri, his heart feeling as if it were being clenched. "After all, who would want you? You don't even want to put out. You get uncomfortable whenever we even talk about fucking in class. Its disg-"

And Yuri's eyes went wide then. A boy with slightly tanned skin and an undercut grabbed the Alpha's hand, ripping it away from the trembling omega. Trembling? When had he started to cry...? But oh. That wasn't even what was the most surprising. What was most surprising was when the black haired male looked at Yuri, a green eye and a brown one looking back towards him. 

The pain from earlier had returned, though it felt like it was burning and he covered the left as he watched the older male do the same. When the finally pulled their hands away, the man who had saved him had a set of brown eyes. And Yuri had a set of bright green eyes, that looked slightly blue in some light. 

The pale boy felt like he was gonna be sick. He'd just been outed about his insecurities right in front of his soulmate. His soulmate saved him. He had a soulmate. His eyes falshed and he stood up, running to the restrooms. His thin frame and long limbs made it easier for him to get there faster. Until he felt a hand on his wrist and he froze, remembering his dark past and looking up at the other man, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"P-Please... let me go..." He sobbed, getting choked by his saliva. The other male looked a bit shocked for a moment before his expression turned into a neutral one, letting the boy go. And Yuri ran. He ran into the bathroom, pulled out his cellphone and called his grandfather. "D-Dedushka... please pick up..."

"Yuratchka? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I-I met my so-soulmate..."

"Oh! Congratulations, my boy!" 

"Deda... no... it's bad..."

"What? Why?"

Yuri went on to explain what happened and now he was crying much harder, unable to hold back the sobs. He locked the door to the lavatory, forcing everyone else to find a different restroom. Yuri didn't care about everyone else in that moment.

"Hey, he didn't know. He was probably just wanting to make sure you were alright. Now," He could hear his grandfather smiling when he spoke next. "I can come and get you and I can make you some pirozhki. But, I think you should dry your tears and find that boy. Get to know him. I promise you, Yuratchka. You won't regret it."

Yuri's breath caught and he thought about what would happen if he let himself become acquainted with the man. Would he think he was damaged like the other kids said? Would he hate Yuri for his inability to give him his body? Surely. But... after seeing his face... Yuri couldn't help but think he wouldn't. Nobody had ever, ever stood up for him when he was being bullied. But a strander had. And they turned out to be soulmates. Surely this is what people meant when they were talking about fate.

He remembers his mother saying that he met Yuri's father after the latter had fallen off of a stepstool and landed right on top of the other. He'd had his eyes shut tight and was mumbling apologies while all his mother wanted was for the man to open his eyes. And then they knew. They knew that they were destined for each other. They were destined to meet and have a son. Yuri's mother was destined to die. Yuri's father was destined to become an alcoholic. Yuri was destined to be raped due to his fathers bad choices. However... Yuri was destined for the man who saved him and he could feel his heart yearning for the chance to be held. Kissed. Loved.

"Deda, I'll stay... but... if things go badly will you come and get me?"

"Of course. I'll tell you what, we'll have pirozhki for dinner! It's a day for celebration, no?" Yuri smiled then, wiping of his tears and saying goodbye to his grandfather for the time being.

Yuri carefully unlocked the door, stepping outside carefully before a bunch of other omega's bursted in, having to go to the restroom. He wiped of imaginary dust and calmed himself, his hard eyed gaze coming back into place. He walked until a hand gently encased his. Upon turning around, he saw the man who had saved him. His soulmate.

"I'm sorry about earlier, if I scared you." Yuri's face turned a bit red at the touch and his eyes softened a bit.

"A-Ah! No, it's ok! Um, thank you for helping me out earlier..." He then quickly added, "I'm Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky."

"That's a nice name. I'm Otabek Altin." He gently shook Yuri's hand and Yuri smiled at his proper mannerisms. "You can call me Beka, most do."

"Oh, ok."

"Do you have an nicknames, Yuri?"

"Well, my grandfather calls me Yuratchka." He looked over and saw Beka raise an eyebrow in amusement and he smiled, as the boy was probably confused. "He calls me t-"

"Hey! Plislutsky! If you're gonna bend over any time soon for your soulmate, make sure he wears a condom! We wouldn't want him to catch a disease!" The other people in the hall laughed, giving high fives to the boy who said it. Otabek looked thoroughly confused and even more so when Yuri from the building. 

That day, Yuri Plisetsky fell back into an old habit. Pulling out a box from under his bed and spilling some blood with the contents. It was numbing and he vaguely thought about his soulmate. Yeah. He really was damaged.


	4. His Savior.

Days of avoiding turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into a year. Yuri Plisetsky was seventeen now and still hating his life. He hasn't seen his soulmate in a year but he hears about him all of the time. He heard about Beka presenting as an Alpha. He heard about him graduating and coming back to visit and help teach a History class. However... he hasn't heard his voice. He hasn't seen those familiar brown eyes. He hasn't seen that handsome face. To say he was frustrated was an understatement.

And so, that day, he hadn't expected to see him. Outside of school.

"Yura?" 

Yura? What the hell? What is that? A... nickname maybe? Nah. They'd only talked once and that was a year ago! But... he did have a nickname too. Yuri slowly turned around, freezing when he caught the scent. It was strong and smelled vaguely of cinnamon but more like the Earth. He smiled like grass and rain. Those were two of his favourite scents.

"A-Ah, Beka?" He squeaked out, his voice only cracking a little bit. "H-Hey, fanxy seeing you here!"

"I live right there." He pointed behind himself and Yuri could almost see joy in his eyes.

"Ah, that's cool! Ok, bye!" He made a move to run but Otabek was faster. He grabbed Yuri's hand again and looked him in the eye.

"Yura, please?"

"P-Please, what?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not avoiding you!".

"I haven't seen you in a year and you are trying to run away. Please." He scoffed, ready to walk away when Yuri stopped him. 

"I-If you come with me, I'll tell you..." Yuri took a deep breath, knowing he would have to tell Otabek everything. The Alpha nooded and allowed himself to be lead to a balcony of some sorts the warm sun filtering through Yuri's golden hair. "So, um..."

Otabek didn't say anything and just stared at Yuri, waiting for the omega to saw something. The nineteen year old had looked into his eyes, softness taking place there.

"Well... this is hard to talk about for obvious reasons but... when I was six years old, my mom died and... then my dad..."

"Yura, if it's that difficult, you don't have to tell me."

"Yes. I do. Believe me." He shook his head and looked up at the clouds. "My dad... became an alcoholic because he couldn't stand living after he died... and um, with alcohol comes money to buy it. So, one day, my dad came home... but, be wasn't alone. There were about five other guys and I was seven... and then... they did those kinds of things to me..."

The air was silent except for the sound of birds in the distance.

"So... Beka...I understand if you don't want me connsidering... I don't have anything I can give. I'm... not a virgin. I nearly throw up at the mention of sex and I-" He was suddenly cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him, pulling him close. A large hand stroked through his hair, threading his fingers in the soft gold. And at this soft touch, Yuri felt himself crumble. He'd started to cry into Otabek's warm neck. He slowly wrapped his own arms around the Alpha, letting himself melt into the touch. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so comforted by anyone and yet... this man makes everything better.

"Yura..." He whispered, voice soft in Yuri's ear. "If you want, we could just be friends until you are ready to trust me with loving you in that way. And... Yuri. I would never want to let you go just because of that. What happened wasn't your fault. You just... got unlucky. It's ok. Besides, that kind of thing is the least important part of a relationship."

Yuri felt more tears fall and he pulled back to look up with bleary eyes, offering a soft smile to his savior. This man saved him and they hardly knew each other. A year ago, he saved Yuri from the torments of those boys. And today... he saved Yuri's everything. His self-esteem. His doubts. He save Yuri from thinking he would never be good enough. He saved Yuri's heart.


	5. Happy Together

"I swear! Beka, it's not funny! When I fell down the tairs and accidentally punc-" Yuri stopped in his tracks and grabbed Otabek's arm, attempting to hide behind the taller male.

"Yura? What are you-?" Yuri cut him off by pointing with a shaking finger towards a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yura, do you know that man?"

"T-That's my f-father..." Yuri was shaking and Otabek held him tightly, ready to pick him up and run when he heard it.

"Yuri? Yuri, is that you?" And they stopped. When Otabek turned around, he glared at the man. "Oh, who is your friend?"

Yuri turned around then, his grip on Otabek becoming tighter. His father gasped when he saw Yuri's bright green eyes. "Papa..."

"Oh, Yuri... you look just like your mother! You are so beautiful! I tell ya, if your Alpha was alright with it, you could make good mone-" A fist met his face. Otabek's fist. Met Yuri's fathers face. "What the hell, kid!?"

"Never, ever come anywhere near Yuri! You are a disgusting old man! What kind of father could even say something like that!? Yura, let's go!" Yuri nodded meekly, however, he couldn't move his legs. Otabek noticed this fact and carefully picked him up, walking in the direction of Yuri's house. Yuri was only eighteen. He didn't deserve this.

After they got to the apartment, Otabek gently laid Yuri in his bed, letting him adjust to his environment. What he hadn't expected was for Yuri to grab his wrist and pull him back, those large green eyes staring up at him as though he were the only thing that mattered. And in that moment, to Yuri, he was.

"B-Beka... stay..."

"Of course." Yuri looked shaken, his eyes drifting down to the blankets before looking back up at the Alpha. He patted the bed and when Beka sat down, Yuri silently climbed into his lap and leaned into his chest. Otabek slwas shocked before he laid down, letting the omega on his chest become comfortable. "Yura, are you alright?"

"I am now..." He nuzzled into Otabek's chest, loving the scent the Alpha gave off, contrasting to his own flowery scent. "Um... Beka?"

"Yes?"

"Coule we, um... I think I'm ready. To date... if that's ok..."

"Yuri. Are you sure?" He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"You saved me again. You always do and... I trust you. More than anyone."

"Yura..." 

Yuri sat up carefully, looking into those brown eyes, letting himself smile brightly. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to those lips. It was his first. That might have been strange that they left him his first kiss but nothing else. He squeaked when he felt a pair of strong hands grip his hips and kiss him again. He smiled into the kiss, loving how at peace he felt.

Kissing Otabek was like watching a sunset or the first snow of Winter. It was heartwarming and made you smile. It reminded him of Otabek. The man could make him smile despite all of the things that went wrong in his past. He was a reassuring force, something unmoveable. He refused to let go of Yuri, not wanting to pass up on something so amazing. They were soulmates. They were happy together. They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I'm also not. It'll get better. I promise.


End file.
